Naruto: Creatures
by Silly Orihime
Summary: What if our favorite ninjas were Halloween monsters? In this epic series, team seven must face tough foes, drama, and intense training in order to become the best creatures they can
1. Just Human

Naruto: Creatures

Chapter 1 – Just Human.

XXX

It's another typical night for bloody nurse Sakura Haruno. She was busy attaching new limbs to zombies, restitching live rag dolls, and she had a ton of paperwork to fill out for Lady Tsunade. Halloween night is always this hectic for her, but at least her friends came for support.

"When are you going to be done Sakura chan?" Naruto complained. "The Halloween party over at the Hyuga mansion is going to start in ten minutes!"

Maybe 'support' wasn't the right word. Finishing up reattaching a zombie's arm back to his body, the blood covered cherry blossom was able to speak to her three friends before turning her attention back to the patients.

"I told you guys to go without me." She spun around to help a mummy out with applying new bandages. "I'm probably going to be stuck here all night."

"But Sakura chan, this is the party of the year!" The blonde demon explained. "Huh Sai?"

The mime nodded.

"See!" Naruto and his friends followed Sakura into another room where she had to rip off a fractured leg and apply a new one to a skeleton.

"A good reason why you guys need to go to it." She hustled down the hallway and filed a handful of papers before smiling to her friends. "I will be fine here."

"You've been talking about this party all year." The Uchiha vampire finally spoke up. "You're okay missing out on it?"

Sakura frowned. She really wanted to go to Hinata's Halloween bash. But thanks to all the work Tsunade piled on her shoulders, there was no way she could sneak off with her teammates and enjoy herself. Walking over to the group, another crimson coated nurse with her long blonde hair tied back in low ponytails examined Sakura.

"I'm impress that you've done so much in the last half hour."

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto gave the pixie a stern face. "You can't keep Sakura chan here all night! It's Halloween night!"

Sai nodded and pointed to a calendar hanging above Sakura's work desk to show Tsunade what the date was.

"Halloween already huh?" Tsunade rubbed her head. "Where did the year go?"

"Training nonstop with Kakashi." Naruto sighed. "And now Sakura's here doing all the work while your other nurses are busy partying the night away."

"It's their day off."

"It's the most important holiday for Haunted Konoha. Almost everyone has the day off." Sasuke half lidded his ruby red eyes. "Everyone besides Sakura."

Tsunade watched as Sakura ran from room to room assisting everyone that needed her help.

"You kids have a point. She needs a break." The pixie crossed her arms across her large chest. "Out of all my students, I haven't met anyone so devoted to their job like her. She's close to surpassing me."

"Hey Sakura chan!" Naruto shouted from the little sitting area around her work space. "Granny Tsunade said you could have a break!"

"Really?" Sakura brushed back her hair and smiled. "Thanks Tsunade sama!"

"But I want you here bright and first thing tomorrow! Mummies aren't going to wrap themselves you know!"

"Let's go!" After putting her medical supplies away, Sakura and the rest of her friends headed out of the asylum hospital. It was a beautiful full moon night, a perfect time to relax and have a great Halloween with her teammates. But there were two people missing.

"Have any of you guys seen Kakashi sensei or Yamato?" Sakura asked. "I haven't seen them all day.

Sai shook his head.

"They're probably celebrating Halloween their own way. The adult way." Naruto suggested. "In a few years, we'll be able to experience how adults party on Halloween."

"I've heard enough tales from Tsunade that have scarred me for life." Sakura shook her head. "Like last year, she told me Kakashi hooked up with some random chick..."

"Alright Kakashi sensei!" The demon laughed. "Who knows? Maybe I'll find a cutie at the Hyuga mansion tonight!"

"Only someone completely insane would even consider of hooking up with you." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're the biggest idiot in Haunted Konoha."

Sakura giggled. Smiling wide, Sai looked on the horizon and pointed to a large building.

"I'm not an idiot!" The blonde noticed Sai was pointing at something and looked. "We're here!" Naruto cheered.

Looking through the windows, team seven could see groups of ninja creatures dancing throughout the house.

"Looks like everyone we know is here." Sakura could see her fairy ex childhood friend Ino dancing with a zombie.

"Then what are we doing out here for?" Naruto marched up the stairs. "Let's have a Halloween we will never forget!"

XXX

"This will be a Halloween Haunted Konoha will never forget." In the shadows of a cave faraway from any village, a man wearing a black and red cloak spoke up to his comrades. "For this will be the year that we will take over the village!"

"And how do you plan on doing that Pein sama? Arr." A pirate with his blonde hair tied up asked. "We have been trying to take over Haunted Konoha every year now and we haven't succeed once."

"I've came up with a fool proof plan." The leader smirked evilly. "Not even Hidan could mess it up."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" The loud grim reaper shouted. "I've only messed up trying to take over Haunted Konoha once and that was because Kakazu just had to steal candy from a group of villagers!"

The Bogyman shrugged. "I thought they were loaded with cash. They had some pretty expensive costumes on."

"Enough." Pein silenced them. "Sasori and Deidara, I want you two to scout through Haunted Konoha to find what I am looking for."

"Ugh, why am I stuck with Woody? Arr."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I don't like this any more than you Deidara, but it's the leader's orders."

"I would rather work with the Uchiha vampire showoff." The pirate mumbled under his breath, looking over to see Itachi staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Don't fail the mission." The Uchiha answered.

"Easy for you to say. Arr." Deidara scoffed. "You're not going."

Pein rubbed his chin. "On second thought... Itachi."

"Yes?"

"You will go with Sasori and Deidara." The leader said. "Make sure the goofballs focus on the plan and nothing more."

Itachi nodded, leaving Sasori and Deidara furious.

"Is something wrong?" Pein glared at the pirate and puppet with glaring violet eyes.

"No leader..." They sighed.

"Good. Things will be different this year. No one and nothing will stand in our way of taking over the village." Pein turned his attention to a blue haired member that he has known since he was a kid. "Ready Konan?"

She nodded, scattering into a million pieces of paper and leaving the cave.

"Then let's begin Halloween..."

"With a bang! Arr!" Deidara pulled up his mobile cannon.

"..." The whole Akatsuki glared at him.

"You can be stupid at times, you know that?" Sasori face palmed himself. "So what's the great plan leader?"

Pein informed his group, knowing that his plan wasn't going to fail. Not again.

XXX

"Welcome to the Hyuga mansion, come inside."

"Whoa!" Back at the Hyuga mansion, Naruto spun around and studied his surroundings. "This place is even bigger on the inside!"

"It's the largest home in Haunted Konoha." Neji bragged. "Now if you excuse me, I am needed upstairs." He hurried up the stairs.

"Sasuke kun!" Jumping from a room, a blonde haired fairy giggled as she embraced Sasuke. "You're finally here! What took you?"

"Ino pig..." Sakura's pink eyebrow twitched. "Get off of him!"

"I would love to see you try billboard brow!" She hissed back. "The last time I checked, I was the stronger one between the two of us."

"I have changed." Sakura crossed her armors across her chest. "Thanks to Lady Tsunade and Kakashi sensei, I've become a better ninja."

Ino let out a hysterical cry of laughter. "Oh please Sakura! We all know you are the weakest being out of all of the creature groups in Haunted Konoha!"

"That's enough." Sasuke rubbed the fairy off of him. "We came here to party, not to start any drama."

"Too late." Sakura cracked her fingers. "Ino. You and me. Outside. Now."

"Are you challenging me?" She chuckled. "This will only prove how awesome I am compared to you."

Sakura glared into Ino's pupil lacking eyes. "Want to bet?"

"Sakura chan, she's not worth it..." Naruto tried to back his friend out of the fight.

"It is worth it." Sakura stomped outside. Ino soon followed her.

"What's with all the ruckus?" A werewolf and his pet dog came down the stairs.

"It's nothing." Sasuke answered. "Go back to the party."

"Sakura chan and Ino are about to have a nasty cat fight!" Naruto blurred out.

"Sweet! Hey everyone! Sakura and Ino are going to have a duel!"

Sasuke shot Naruto an annoyed look.

"Oops." Naruto didn't realized what he caused until everyone from the party hurried outside to watch.

"Neji..." Walking into her cousin's room. "Do you like it?"

Turning away from his computer, the white eyed vampire could see his shy cousin costume wearing a beautiful blue dress.

"It's nice Hinata." He smiled. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks." She blushed. "Tenten helped me finish the glass slippers that goes perfectly with this dress. Ready to head to the party?"

Hearing a commotion, the Hyugas walked over to the window to see what was wrong.

"Naruto kun..." Hinata noticed he was standing with the others around a large circle. "What's going on Neji?"

"Looks like Sakura and Ino are going to fight." Neji's white eyes examined the situation. "And it appears that everyone is outside."

"We need to stop it." Hinata hurried over to the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah..." He nodded, following the other vampire.

XXX

"Ready to lose again billboard?" Ino smirked, pulling out a kunai and fluttering her wings.

"_I can do this." _Sakura also pulled out a kunai. _"Lady Tsunade and Kakashi sensei have been training me nonstop. If I lose to Ino again, then I really am the weakest thing in Haunted Konoha."_

"You can do it Sakura chan!" Naruto and a leprechaun cheered from the sidelines.

"Stop it." Sasuke hissed, showing his fangs. "We need to break this up before something bad happens."

"Oh Sasuke, you need to be more youthful!" The leprechaun placed his arm around the Uchiha. "This is nothing more than a little fun."

"No it isn't." Sasuke pushed Rock Lee's arm off of him. "She's going to get hurt if we don't end this now."

"Let's do this." Sakura held out her weapon.

"I will end it with one swift movement!" Ino tossed the kunai at her.

"Sakura chan, watch out!" Naruto and Rock Lee shouted.

Before she could have the chance to counteract, someone jumped in front of Sakura and grabbed Ino's kunai.

"Huh?" Sakura looked at the creature who was blocking her from Ino.

"We're dead." Naruto gulped.

"What's going on here?" The wrapped mummy that had all but his left eye covered asked the others.

"Kakashi sensei..." Sakura whispered.

"We want an answer." Jumping down from the Hyuga mansion, a grand leprechaun looking like an older Rock Lee joined Kakashi in the middle of the ring of students.

"It was nothing but a friendly duel to prove to Sakura that she's still the loser of Haunted Konoha." It was Ino who was the first to reply.

"I'm not a loser!" Sakura growled, reaching out to attack Ino.

"Don't Sakura." Kakashi held out an arm to stop her.

"Of course you are. You are human after all." She scoffed, flipping back her pigtail to make a whipping sound.

"Ino Yamanaka!" Might Guy gasped. "This party is officially over! Everyone head home now before I inform your parents!"

Everyone but team seven and Might Guy left. The grand leprechaun looked over and asked, "Why aren't you two leaving?"

"No parents, so you don't scare us." Naruto shrugged.

"Ino started the fight." Sasuke informed his sensei. "She should be the only one heading home, not everyone else."

"That isn't the only reason why we sent them home." Kakashi put down his arm and looked over at his pink haired student. "How are you holding up?"

"Grand." She mumbled. "Thanks to the loud mouth, everyone was reminded that I'm a human."

"There's nothing wrong with being a human." Naruto stepped forward. "My dad was a pretty kick ass human before the demon spirit in my mom killed them both..."

"You don't understand..." Sakura held back her emotions. "Naruto, you are a demon. And Sasuke kun..."

The human nurse studied the vampire's blank face. "You don't even have to try because you are an Uchiha. Everyone knows you're clan is the strongest vampire family in the nation. Each and every person in Haunted Konoha are from some line of creatures. Everyone but me. And that's why I'm not as powerful as the rest of the students."

Sakura tighten her fists.

"We don't care if you're human or not." Sasuke finally spoke up. "You're fine just the way you are."

"No I'm not Sasuke kun!" She turned away from them and started to cry. "No matter how hard I train or how much I learn from Lady Tsunade, I will never be as strong as a creature. That's the reason why you guys are always protecting me. Because I only get in the way."

She wiped the tears away and ran her hands down her blood stained nurse uniform. "And here I thought I could defeat Ino. How stupid am I?"

"You're not stupid Sakura." Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry to cut in, but look." Might Guy was focused on the sky. "It's snowing!"

"It's never snowed on Halloween here before." Naruto held out his hand and caught some of the falling pieces of white.

Sai held his hand out and noticed the snow wasn't melting.

"This isn't snow. What is it?" Naruto looked over to Kakashi.

Kakashi held out his hands and caught a few pieces too.

"Paper?" Sakura sniffled, drying the tears away with her hands.

"It's started." Kakashi looked over at the leprechaun. "Guy! Go inform the Hokage that they have begun the attack."

"Attack?" Naruto gasped. "Who's attacking us?"

"The Akatsuki." Kakashi activated his vampire eye.

"Who are the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"There's no time to explain. You guys need to find some shelter. Hurry!"

"Let us help!" The demon said.

"No, these creatures are too powerful." Kakashi shot up. "Follow my orders and go hide immediately!"

The mummy made a hand sign and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto started to run until they realized that Sakura wasn't with them.

"What are you standing around for?" Naruto called out.

"It's okay, my house is a few blocks and an alley away." Sakura shouted back. "You guys head out without me!"

"Kakashi wants us to find shelter close by." Sasuke reminded her.

Sakura started to walk away.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed. "We need to go after her!"

"No." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's black jacket so that he couldn't follow after Sakura.

"What are you doing moron?!" The demon tried to escape the powerful vampire's grasp. "Sakura is our teammate! We can't let anything happen to her!"

Scanning the area, Sasuke founded a closed grocery store. He kicked the door open and tossed Naruto into the room. Sai walked in after and turned to face Sasuke who was still outside.

"I'm sure you're breaking more than one law!" Naruto stopped his teasing when he saw Sasuke walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I can't enter a building without permission from the owner." He answered while walking away. "Sai, make sure Naruto doesn't try to leave. I'll be back with Sakura."

"Be careful..." Naruto noticed the paper snowfall was getting heavier. "I have a bad feeling about this."

XXX


	2. The Akatsuki's Attack

Naruto: Creatures

Chapter 2 – The Akatsuki's Attack!

XXX

"_They're always protecting me..." _Thinking to herself while walking in the falling paper storm, Sakura had mixed emotions of what she was going through tonight. _"Don't they know I want to be like them so I can protect them back? I hate being a burden to my team."_

"Look here fellas." A crimson haired man smiled. "Looks like someone ignored our little warning Konan created."

Snapping out of her thoughts, the human girl realized she was in an alleyway with three men dressed in red and black cloaks blocking her way home.

"What a cute little mouse. Arr." The pirate took a step forward. "Lost are we lass?"

"I was just heading home..." Sakura took a step back. "I will just take the other way since you are busy here..."

"Why not stay awhile?" Using charka strings, Sasori controlled Sakura like a puppet.

"_I can't move my body!" _She was forced to walk up to them. _"What are they?!"_

"The leader wants us to focus on the mission." Itachi stared at his teammates with red ruby eyes. "No distractions."

"_The one with raven hair..." _Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. _"He looks like Sasuke! But that's not impossible. Everyone in the Uchiha clan besides Sasuke were killed by..."_

Forcing herself, Sakura managed to look over at the one in charged and asked, "Who are you guys?"

"Whoa." Sasori chuckled softly. "I must not be using my charka strings hard enough. Most creatures can't talk once they are under my justu."

Sasori tighten his grip on the strings, making Sakura grunt.

"There we go." Sasori slowly scanned her body with his eyes. "What a little beauty you are."

"Why is she covered with blood? Arr." Deidara asked. "Is she a vampire too?"

"No. The only vampire clans in Haunted Konoha are the Uchihas and the Hyugas." Itachi answered. "From her uniform, I can guess she is a nurse working for the famous pixie Tsunade."

"Ooh, a pixie." Sasori lean down to whisper in Sakura's ear, twirling a finger in her long pink hair. "I've heard that pixies are freaky in bed."

"_Pervert!"_

Breaking loose of his justu, Sakura kneed Sasori in the groin and managed to reach closer to her escape before getting stopped by an explosion.

"Bang. Arr!" Deidara laughed, patting his cannon gun. "I know leader didn't want me to bring the mini cannon, but he didn't say anything about the cannon gun!"

"How odd." Sasori and the others walked over to her. "She was able to break out of my justu again with no problem."

"_He should be out cold. Naruto was limping for a week when I did that to him for peeping at me in the hot springs." _Sakura looked over her shoulder to see a wall of fire. _"They are blocking the only way out."_

"Sasori, Deidara. Enough." Itachi commanded. "We have orders to follow out."

"Don't you remember what leader said?" Sasori's attention was focused on Sakura. "If we caught any creatures out in the storm, we can kill them."

Before she could move, Sasori grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall.

"Gah!" Sakura cried out.

"I think before you meet your maker, I should answer your question from awhile back." The puppet stared into Sakura's emerald green eyes. "We are members of the deadliest creature group in the world, the Akatsuki."

Still holding her against the walk with his right arm, he used his free hand to grab Sakura's leg.

"And the reason why I'm not on the ground balling?" He leaned closer to her face. "I'm nothing but wood babe."

"_I can't die like this." _Sakura thought, trying to claw Sasori's hand off of her throat.

"What a waste." Sasori sighed. "Oh well, there's more pixies somewhere I'm sure."

Seeing that trying to get her throat free wasn't working, Sakura used her free hands to attack his face.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Knock that off you brat!"

Sasori dropped his kunai to pin Sakura's hands firmly to wall.

"Ah!" A piece of the wall's stone sliced open her hand.

Smelling the blood, Itachi realized they weren't dealing with a pixie.

"When I say enough, I mean it." Itachi made his way over and tossed Sasori over to Deidara.

"What's wrong with you?" He shouted. "I'm only following orders!"

"The leader said to kill any creature lurking in the paper storm." Itachi couldn't move his eyes away from Sakura's bleeding hand. "He didn't say to kill any humans."

Deidara and Sasori's eyes widen. "She's a human?"

Sakura collapsed to the ground and took deep breaths.

"That explains why my justu wasn't working that well on her. It's meant for creatures." Sasori stated.

"_I need to get out of here." _Sakura slowly crawled by them.

"Being born a human is extremely rare." Itachi picked her up and held her bride styled. "Because there's not a single drop of creature blood in their body and they have an unique gift."

"Let go of me!" Sakura yelled, punching Itachi all over his face.

"You're only hurting yourself." Itachi tossed her over his shoulder. "We have completed the mission, let's get out of here."

"Sakura!"

Running into the alley, Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.

"What's this? Matching eyes? Arr." Deidara looked at the older Uchiha. "Itachi, who is he?"

Itachi half lidded his eyes. "He's my little brother."

"_Sasuke's brother?!"_ Sakura tried to break free. _"No wonder he looks so familiar."_

"Itachi..." Sasuke hissed from the only way out of the alley. "You have some nerve showing your face around here after what you did to our family."

"Your family." He corrected him. "They never cared for me. As I never cared for them."

"Let her go." Powerful crackling charka formed in his right hand.

"That move..." Itachi realized what Sasuke was doing. "Kakashi sensei taught you _that_ technique?"

Itachi grabbed the human and tossed her over to Deidara.

"Let's see how strong your hatred is little brother."

"My hatred is strong enough to stop you!" He roared, charging towards them. "Chidori!"

Watching his brother carefully, Itachi took one side step and grabbed the arm the Chidori was in, breaking his wrist. Quickly after that, he punched Sasuke in the stomach and kicked him further away from Sakura.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled, trying to get herself loose.

"Quit squirming around! Arr."

Itachi then grabbed Sasuke by the neck and pushed Sasuke against the wall. "Weak... Why are you so weak?"

Itachi lean forward and smiled. "It's because you lack hatred."

"Gah..." Sasuke looked over at Sakura one last time before Itachi knocked him out.

"No!" She cried, biting down on Deidara's hand.

"Ouch!" He let go of her.

She hurried over to him to check for vital signs.

"He's still alive. For now." Itachi informed her, looking at her blood crusted hand that scabbed up. He reached down and forced her to stand up. "I've only heard from stories how intoxicating human blood tastes."

Itachi caressed her hair back to expose her neck. "One little bite is all I need to..."

Before he could sink his fangs into her neck, a large turtle shell was thrown at Itachi. Seeing it from the corner of his eyes, Itachi grabbed it. "A shell?"

"Leave these children alone before you face my wrath!" A man with the appearance of a toad stepped forward.

"Jiraya san." Itachi hissed, dropping Sakura and walking backwards to his group. "We need to leave."

"We can handle him together. Arr."

"No." Itachi took deeper breaths, noticing that his eyesight was failing him. "We can't. No matter, the mission is completed with or without the girl."

"Hmph." Sasori looked over at Sakura. "Hey babe!"

With Sasuke in her arms, Sakura looked over.

"We'll be back for you." He winked. "That's a promise."

In a dense cloud of smoke, the three members of the Akatsuki disappeared. Seconds later, Kakashi and Might Guy arrived to see Sasuke and Sakura.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"He tried to save me." She whimpered, wrapping her arms around Sasuke. "And when he needed saving, I was useless."

XXX

After healing herself back to normal at the hospital, all Sakura could think about was Sasuke's well being. If she had listen to Kakashi sensei's orders and went into hiding with her teammates, none of this would had happened.

"Sakura chan?" A familiar voice knocked on the patient's door.

"Come in Naruto." Her demon friend entered the door and sat down on the edge of her bed. "How is Sasuke kun doing?"

"If he fought with a vampire that wasn't his blood, he wouldn't be so hurt." Naruto sighed. "He'll be okay, but he's going to need a night's rest to heal."

"Naruto..." She looked down at the white blanket covering her. "This is all my fault."

"No it isn't. How were you suppose to know that you were going up against three Akatsuki members in an alleyway?" Naruto's teasing wasn't making her feel any better. "With all jokes aside, I'm just happy that nothing bad happened to you."

"Coming in." Kakashi knocked on the door and entered the room. "Just checking up on you."

"Kakashi sensei, have you figured out why those creeps were after Sakura chan?"

"I'm afraid not." He sighed. "And from Sakura told us, it sounds like they will be coming back."

"Then I need to prepare myself so that I'm not sitting on the sidelines." Naruto nodded. "Kakashi sensei, I need you to teach me the Chidori!"

"Why learn the Chidori when you can learn the Rasengan?" The toad man entered the room without knocking. "It's a special technique that you will have no problem mastering!"

"Who's the old dude?" The blonde boy asked.

"Glad to see that you decided to visit the Haunted village Jiraya." Tsunade walked into the room. "You will be the perfect person to explain to the Hokage why the Akatsuki were here."

"Their main intentions are still unknown. All I know is they were about to attack this girl and I managed to stop them before they could do anymore damage."

"I see." Tsunade rubbed her chin. "Then I will do some research on humans then. There must be something we're not understanding."

"Tsunade sama," Sakura climbed out of bed, "may I see Sasuke kun?"

"He's resting right now." She answered. "And you should be too. It's almost day break. In fact, all of us should get some rest. We have no idea what the Akatsuki are up to and we will need our strength."

As they all left, Tsunade stayed behind and closed the window blinds before getting a question from Sakura. "Tsunade sama, humans have no special powers, so why are they after me?"

"Humans might have no creature powers, but they are impossible to find. The human gene is a recessive trait that has nearly died off. In my lifetime, I have only met two other humans including you."

"I had no idea humans were so rare." She frowned, climbing back into bed.

"I plan on doing as much research about it as I can to see what use they would have with you." Tsunade sighed, walking over to the bed. "Don't worry about it, I will get to the bottom of it. I promise."

_*"We'll be back for you." He winked. "That's a promise."*_

Shivers went through Sakura's spine as she remembered what the puppet Akatsuki member said to her. As Tsunade headed towards the door, it was then when Sakura decided to ask her something that would change her life forever.

"Tsunade sama, wait." Sakura reached out from the bed.

"Yes Sakura?"

She bit the bottom of her lip before asking. "Neither of us knows why the Akatsuki are after me, but we do know that they will be coming back. I want to be prepared for when they arrive again. I understand that I am already your apprentice when it comes to medical justu, but I need to know more to stand a chance against them. You are one of the legendary Sannin and it would be an honor if you could teach me everything you know."

Tsunade smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

XXX

"How did the plan go?"

"It was a success." Konan, the woman made out of paper, answered. "They have been warned of our arrival."

Pein nodded. "How about you Itachi? How did scouting go?"

"We weren't able to find the ninth demon spirit, but we found something far more important." Itachi's red eyes flashed. "A human."

Pein was shocked to hear that someone has located a pure blood so soon. "Are you sure?"

"The only way to tell if someone is human is through their blood and I didn't smell a scent of creature on her." He replied. "I have done some research on the girl. Her name is Sakura Haruno. Her sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Her teammates are Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? The child of the former spirit container?"

Itachi nodded. "I looked him up as well. He now bears the ninth spirit."

"Good. We have located a demon spirit and a human. During the next two years, we will be locating and abstracting spirits from the containers. Once we have all nine, we will be able to put all nine spirits into the human host 'who can adapt, but not change' and unleash unlimited power."

Pein walked to the center of the cave. "We have no time to waste. Let's start tracking down these demon spirit hosts."

"Sakura Haruno." Sasori smirked.

"Cherry blossom. Arr."

Itachi rolled his eyes, making a hand sign.

"Oh come on Itachi. We saw you trying to drink her blood." Sasori teased. "We've never seen you want blood so badly before."

"I'm done with this talk. Let's head out Kisame."

"Sure." The two disappeared.

"This Haruno chick better be as amazing as you guys are making her out to be." Hidan laughed. "Is she hot?"

"The hottest human I've seen." Sasori answered.

"Come on Hidan, let's look for some demon spirit hosts."

"Fine fine." Hidan and Kakazu made hand signs and disappeared.

"This 'plan' of yours is far more elaborate than your other ones." Konan reminded Pein. "Are you sure you want to go through this?"

"The world will know the Akatsuki as the most feared group of skilled creatures in the world. Once we get our hands on the unlimited power, no one can stop us. Not even _him_."

Konan nodded and left with the leader and left in a cloud of smoke. Shortly after, the human flytrap left as well.

"The sooner we get the containers, the sooner we get to see the babe." The puppet looked over at his blonde friend.

"Sounds good mate. Arr." The reminding two disappeared.

XXX

"Oh my," entering a hidden underground hideout, the flytrap relaxed against a stone wall, "looks like we're in trouble."

"What makes you say that?" Asked a man wearing an orange mask.

"The Akatsuki are on the move. They are locating all nine spirits."

"Waste of effort unless they have a human host."

"**That's the problem." **The other half of the flytrap said. **"They have located a human."**

"Impossible." He hissed walking back and fort. "Madara Uchiha killed all the human clans and I released the ninth demon spirit from Kushina Uzumaki that killed the last human. There are no others."

"Looks like you miscounted." The plant laughed.

"This isn't funny Zetsu! This could ruin everything we've been working for!" He was freaking out. "If Madara finds out..."

"Finds out what?"

"Gah!" The man wearing the mask nearly jumped to the ceiling. "I had no idea you were already home Madara."

"Answer my question," The vampire with long white hair wasn't amused, "And you better not lie Obito."

"It's Tobi now old man." He hissed. "It looks like there's a human left."

Madara's stern look soften. "A human? How fortunate."

"Fortunate isn't a word I would use." Tobi explained as Madara walked over to family pictures. "It could ruin all of our plans if the Akatsuki uses the mortal to unleash all nine spirits of the demons."

"Not if I get my hands on the human first." He frowned, looking at his portrait. "Look at my picture Obito, I was so young and powerful back then. But now look at me. I'm nothing more than a walking pile of bones."

"**Tell us something we don't know." **Zetsu rolled his eyes.

"Thanks to the curse Hashirama placed on me and my clan, I will remain looking like this and stay powerless unless I get a drink of human blood." He spun around and hissed at Tobi. "This stranger we know nothing about is my only chance of regaining my youth and strength."

"We do know the human's name." The flytrap informed the two Uchihas. "Her name is Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura Haruno." Madara smiled. "One thing is for sure. I will get my hands on Sakura Haruno before the Akatsuki does and make the world mine."

XXX


	3. The Creature Exams! The Forest of Undead

Naruto: Creatures

Chapter 3 – The Creature Exams! The Forest Of Undead!

XXX

"Hmm..." Sakura yawned, rubbing her eyes and looking up at the clock.

"Hi Sakura chan!"

"Ah!" She sat up in bed quickly punched the unknown person in the face.

"Ouch!" Naruto cried. "I think you broke my nose!"

"You shouldn't had sneaked up on me like that!" She softly blushed. "Come here, I'll heal you."

"But Tsunade said to let you heal from last night's attack..."

Sakura held out her hands and coated them with green healing charka. "I'm healed."

Fixing Naruto's nose, she let out a sad breath. "Sorry again Naruto."

He boyishly smiled. "It's no problem! I just came here to see if you were awake or not so that I can tell you the news."

"What?"

"The Creature Exams are starting tonight!" He tried to laugh, but only hurt himself some more.

"Don't move around so much." She turned her attention back to what her demon friend just told her. "So they're still going to do the exams after what happened last night?"

"Having the Creature Exams a night after Halloween is an old tradition. Not even the Hokage can cancel this event."

"Looks like someone has done some reading." She chuckled, finishing up healing. "There, done. How are you feeling?"

He touched his nose. "It's like you never punched me! You're an amazing nurse!"

Sakura halfheartedly smiled. If she was so amazing, Sasuke wouldn't had suffered the way he did during the battle with his older brother. Which reminded her, "Is Sasuke kun awake?"

"Yeah, a visitor is here talking to him right now." Naruto answered. "Couldn't see who it was since his room is so dark. To block out the sun and junk."

"I'll be right back." She climbed out of bed.

"Uh... Okay." Naruto watched as Sakura left.

Sakura knew the asylum hospital like the back of her hand. After getting a few pouches of blood, she walked down hallway after hallway. The medical ninja finally arrived to the vampire section of the building that was epically dark. Looking at each door's windows, she came to one that had a lit candle in the room. She peeped through it to see a figure sitting up in bed with a blonde fairy sitting on a stool by his bedside peeling something.

"It's good to see you're all healed up Sasuke kun." Ino smiled, continuing to peel a bowl of fruit by candlelight. "These apples will lift up your spirits!"

Sasuke didn't look over. In a blank trance like state, all he could think about was losing to his brother.

_*Itachi then grabbed Sasuke by the neck and pushed Sasuke against the wall. "Weak... Why are you so weak?"*_

_*Itachi lean forward and smiled. "It's because you lack hatred."*_

Sasuke tighten his grip on the blanket covering him.

"It looks like Sakura is still a dead weight to your team." Ino laughed. "If I was a member of team seven, I wouldn't hold you back, that's for sure!"

"_I don't understand..." _Sasuke thought, still blocking himself from reality. _"I've been training. I've been hating him. And he's still stronger than me? What he did to our family... I won't let him get away with it!"_

"Here Sasuke kun!" Ino cooed, holding out a bowl of peeled applies to him. "They're perfectly cut just for you!"

Sasuke finally turned his head around and slapped the bowl of fruit out of her hands.

"Sasuke kun!" Ino cried out. "What's the matter with you?!"

"Vampires don't eat." Sakura entered the dimly lilted room. "They drink. Blood."

"At least I tried. Unlike a certain someone last night who nearly had Sasuke kun killed!"

"Get out..."

Sakura and Ino looked over at Sasuke.

"See?" Ino evilly smirked. "He doesn't even want to see you."

Sasuke glared at Ino with red filled eyes. "Get out Ino."

"Sasuke kun..." Ino shot a nasty look over at Sakura. "This isn't over. We will have our little duel soon. I promise."

The fairy stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Sakura walked over to Sasuke's IV that was hooked up to him and held up four different pouches of blood.

"I didn't know which blood type you preferred, so I brought one of each kind."

"O is fine."

Sakura placed down the other three pouches on a desk and put up the new blood pack on the IV. Finishing up, Sakura sat down on the stool and looked at the tossed apples on the floor.

"I know Ino is a jerk, but it's because she cares for you." Sakura frowned. "It was that reason why we became rivals."

She looked over to see Sasuke was spacing out again. "Thank you... For what you did last night."

He hissed softly. "Itachi knocked me out in seconds and he almost got away with you."

Sakura's face stern up. "You handled the situation as well as anyone else would had."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

Sakura sat up. "It might have not gone the way you wanted it to, but you saved me and the rest of Haunted Konoha! I wish I could had done the same for you."

Sakura slumped back onto the stool. "I look up to you Sasuke kun... You're brave, smart, and you know what to do in the heat of the moment."

He opened his eyes and glances over to Sakura.

"Everyone has been making promises to me... It's time that I make a promise to someone." She balled her hands into fists. "I promise that I will become stronger so that I won't be a burden to anyone!"

Sasuke turned away and chuckled. "You're starting to sound like Naruto."

"At least I didn't add a 'believe it!' to the end of my sentence." She got up and walked over to Sasuke and gave him a warm hug.

"..." Sasuke looked back around and looked at her with dull eyes.

"Becoming as strong as you and Naruto is my goal." She stopped the hug. "And I will make sure nothing like last night will never happen again."

"Sakura..." Sasuke was able to stop her before she left.

"Yes?" She turned around.

He smiled. "It's nice to see you so determined. Good luck."

"It was luck that made me a human. It's going to be hard work that will make me a decent ninja. See you at the Creature Exams Sasuke..."

Sakura managed to stop herself from saying 'kun'. There was no doubt that she was in love with him, but it was time for her to change. To blossom into a better person, she needed to stop acting so childish and focus on the only things that mattered: The safety of her team and turning into the best ninja she could be. Giving Sasuke one last smile, she walked out of the room.

"My goal..." Sasuke pictured Itachi. "Requires me to become stronger than him... Once the Creature Exams are over, I will find a better way to become stronger."

XXX

"Lord Orochimaru," a zombie wearing round glasses slowly dragged himself into a secret lab, "the Creature Exams have once arrived in Haunted Konoha."

"Sss. Perfect." The serpent hissed with a deadly grin. "This is a very important year Kabuto. Do you know why?"

"Brains?"

"Yes, but will be focusing on one certain brain. Sss." Orochimaru peeled back a tarp off the wall to revel pictures of the Uchiha clan. "Sss, Sasuke Uchiha will be old enough to enter."

"Ugh." The zombie groaned.

"For years, I have been trying to get my hands on Uchiha blood. And this is the once in a lifetime chance to get it." He examined the picture of Sasuke. "Kabuto, do you know what makes the Uchiha clan the most powerful vampire clan in the nation?"

He shook his head.

"Their eyes!" Orochimaru pointed at each Uchiha's eyes. "Their Sharingan has the power to read and copy any move or justu. And when their eyes are fully awaken by drinking human blood, they will get more power that varies depending on the type of eye shape they get. That is why I want that gift for myself."

"How are you plan on doing that?" Kabuto asked with a loud groan.

"I will give him what he desires." Orochimaru showed his fangs. "And when he wants more, he will come to me."

XXX

"Welcome to the annual Creature Exams!" A feline woman welcomed the groups of ninjas. "The rules are pretty simple: Survive in the forest for five days with a team of three without dying! Those who are still alive will make it to the second part of the exams. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand. "Good. The gates will be opened in five minutes. Prepare yourselves!"

"Where's Sakura and Sai?" Naruto looked around. "They're going to miss it!"

Sasuke faced his sensei. "Kakashi..."

"Sai has been missing all day." The mummy teacher answered. "If Sakura doesn't arrive soon, you guys will have to wait until next year to participate."

"No!" Naruto cried. "I've been waiting all year to do this! It will bring me one step closer to becoming Hokage! Believe it!"

Running over to them, Sakura arrived with three backpacks. "Sorry that I'm late! I just finished making some survival kits for you guys. Hey, where's Sai?"

"Looks like he's a no show." Sasuke answer.

"Sakura chan, we need you to come with us!" Naruto begged.

"In the Forest of the Undead?" Sakura handed them each a backpack. "I guess I can come with you."

"You're a lifesaver!" Naruto hugged Sakura.

"Careful! There's some important vials in these bags!" She stopped the hug and put on her red backpack.

"Good luck you three." Kakashi spoke up, grabbing their attention. "As long as you remain hidden and stay alert, you will be fine."

"It's time!" Anko opened the doors. "Have fun!"

Groups of creatures from different villages rushed into the forest, leaving team seven in the dirt.

"Let's do this!" Naruto raised his fist into the air.

"_I will keep my promise. I'm not going to hold back!" _Sakura thought.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke hurried into the forest as well.

"This is going to be interesting." Anko closed the gates.

"Yeah..." Kakashi looked to the sky. "Be careful Sakura... Naruto... Sasuke..."

XXX

"I was afraid you weren't going to come." A frail man turned around to face a familiar face. "Sai."

Sai bowed his head then looked at the other fellow members of Root.

"Our ANBU group might be a secret from the public, but it is our sworn duty to protect the creatures of Haunted Konoha from any harm." Danzo growled. "As you all know, we were attacked by the Akatsuki last night. Among them is a powerful rogue vampire that is a threat to our beloved village. Itachi Uchiha."

All the mimes nodded in agreement, everyone besides Sai.

"The Uchihas were once a powerful clan that created Haunted Konoha." Danzo explained. "But they were consumed by greed and wanted more land to expand the village. It was thanks to former Hokage Hashirama that the Uchihas were stripped most of their powers because of his curse that he placed on the Uchiha clan. But now, the arrival of his older brother may corrupt Sasuke Uchiha into turning his back against the Leaf and abusing his powers. That is why I have placed Sai in team seven's team. One slip up from Sasuke, and I want him killed."

Danzo turned to look over at Sai. "That's an order."

Sai nodded.

"Itachi and Sasuke are the only known Uchihas that were born without Hashirama's curse." He reminded them. "They are very dangerous. Keep an eye out on them both. You are all dismissed."

They all bowed and left the meeting room in a cloud of smoke.

"Sasuke will slip up sooner or later. It's in his blood." The old man said to himself. "And when he does, he will be as dead as his clan."

XXX

"It's pitch black in here!" A teenaged demon complained. "How are we suppose to find shelter when we can't even see?"

Sakura pulled a flashlight from her backpack and flashed it at him. "I packed each of us a flashlight."

Sasuke and Naruto pulled out their two and turned them on.

"Kakashi sensei said we need to find a hideout and stay there until the five days are up." The nurse wearing a clean uniform looked around. "Let's starting searching."

As they traveled through the unknown forest, Naruto noticed a bush with tons of bright red berries.

"Sweet! Food!" The demon laughed, running over to the bush.

Sakura looked at the berries and gasped, trying to stop him. "Don't eat those! They are poisonous!"

"..." Naruto took a big gulp of the berries. "Whoops."

"Idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not even five minutes here and you already got yourself poisoned."

"I'm sure they won't do any harm to me!" Seconds later, Naruto collapsed to the ground. "Gah!"

Sakura rushed over to her teammate and pulled out a light blue bottle. "You just ate some paralyzing berries that will permanently do some damage unless you drink this. It's an antidote."

She lifted his head up and forced the contents of the drink down his throat.

"The deadliest plants in Haunted Konoha are in the Forest of Undead." Sakura scowled him. "You're lucky I made an antidote for each poison that's located here."

"T-thanks..." Naruto sighed, them looked up at the sky covered with thick leaves. "I'll make sure not to eat any more strange berries."

Hearing something rustling not too far away from his group, Sasuke hurried over to his team. "Naruto, Sakura, we need to get moving."

"Can you get up?"

Naruto attempted to stand, but feel back into her lap. Sakura rolled her eyes and helped him up by putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke activated his eyes to get a better look at who was spying on them.

"Sss. So skilled." A creepy laugh surrounded team seven. "Already using the Sharingan at such a young age? Impressive."

"..." Sakura couldn't make out where the voice was coming from.

"What an amusing group Kakashi has." Coming out of a tree, a pale white woman used charka in her feet to balance upside down. "An Uchiha vampire, a ninth spirit demon, and a human. However, my business is with one person."

The mysterious woman pulled out a kunai and tossed it towards the vampire.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura called out.

"_A basic attack like that won't work on me." _Sasuke grabbed the kunai before it could hit him.

"How fast." The snake like woman giggled from behind him. "There's no doubt that you are an Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widen. _"How did she?..."_

The woman swung a balled up fist at him and he easily grabbed it, tossing the woman into a tree.

"Naruto, I need to help him." Sakura put Naruto down on the ground.

"I think playtime is over." The female snake disappeared into the ground. "Sss. Sasuke, I have a gift for you!"

Using a hand sign, the woman restraint Sasuke by using tree roots to keep him from moving.

"Let him go!" Sakura called out, tossing three kunai at her.

The snake pulled out another kunai and blocked all three tossed weapons at her. "Oh my. I haven't seen so much fight in a human since the fourth Hokage."

Naruto blue eyes turned orange, allowing the ninth spirit's charka to give him power. "How do you know my father?"

Sasuke broke through the justu and jumped over by Sakura and Naruto who was getting up from the ground.

"_I can't be wasting time trying to fight off the ninth spirit." _A disguised Orochimaru thought. _"Very well then, I have no choice."_

"Ninja art: Summoning justu!" The woman brought forth a giant snake.

"That's huge." Sakura took a step back.

"Go deal with our demon friend." She snapped her fingers.

Her pet obeyed and used its tail to whip Naruto far away.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke called out as they watched the snake go after him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you two leave." Heavy energy brought the remaining teammates to their knees.

"What kind of genjustu is this?" Sakura couldn't move her body.

She looked over at Sasuke. He was under the same pressure as she was. All she had to do was make a hand sign then the justu would be canceled out. She tried to bring her hands up, but they fell to the ground like ten pound weights.

"_Move..." _Sasuke thought, watching the dangerous lady walking over to him with his Sharingan. _"Move Sasuke!"_

"End of the road kids." She pulled out a giant star shaped weapon, tossing it at the two of them.

Using every ounce of strength, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and stabbed his leg to break the justu. Just seconds before the weapon could slice them up to bits, he grabbed Sakura and left the area.

"Hm." Orochimaru watched Sasuke leave. "He was able to break it. I have underestimated him."

"Sasuke..." Sakura looked at her teammate who wasn't in good shape.

"_My eyes..." _His eyesight was failing him. _"Dammit!"_

He hopped down on a large branch and place Sakura down on it. He looked down at his hands and couldn't make out what was in front of him.

"Game over. Sss." The woman appeared behind his, forming a seal with her hands. "Curse mark seal!"

XXX


	4. The Creature Exams! Days of Suffering

Naruto: Creatures

Chapter 4 – The Creature Exams! Days of Suffering!

XXX

After completing the hand sign, the snake woman grabbed Sasuke's hair and forced him to move away from his neck.

"Don't!" Sakura called out, still winded out from the genjustu she was placed under.

"Let's see if you have an antidote for this venom." She smirked before biting Sasuke's exposed neck.

Sasuke let out a heartbreaking scream of pain.

"No!" Sakura forced herself up and lunged at the woman.

Orochimaru smiled and used his free hand to grab her by the neck. "Sss. Don't worry deary, you will prove yourself to be useful soon."

He knocked her out and tossed her over the tree branch where she crash landed on the ground. Once the seal was placed on Sasuke's neck, he tossed the Uchiha over the branch as well.

"The only thing that will stop the venom from killing him is awakening the first stage of his Sharingan." He looked down at the unconscious members of team seven. "His fate lies in your hands human."

XXX

Slowly coming to, Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, remembering what happened. Fearing for her friends' safety, she looked around to see Sasuke still unconscious. She looked up and noticed the sun peeping through the leaves.

"I have to get Sasuke out of the sun." She mumbled, getting up and picking Sasuke up. "Hang in there."

The nurse stumbled around until she located a well hidden cave with thick bushes covering the entrance. She managed to get through them and placed Sasuke as far back as she could. After sitting down on the ground, she opened her's and Sasuke's backpacks and went through them. Moments later, she founded a fire kit and started a fire.

"Sasuke..." She could see her friend struggling to breath. "What did that woman do to you?"

Sakura pulled out all the anti venom she brought and tested them all on him. Nothing was working. Not sure what to do, she punched the ground. "I can't lose you too!"

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke?" She spun around to face him. He tossing himself back and forth in his sleep.

Dark violet charka escaped his body. "Gah!"

"_What's happening to him?" _Sakura held him in her arms. _"That seal on his neck... What is it doing to him?"_

She squeezed him tighter as his fits grew stronger. "Nothing I have here will help him. I don't know what I can do."

Tears rolled down her face and landed on her teammate. "Calm down Sakura... You need to remain calm. Stop crying and focus."

Sakura wiped away her tears and placed Sasuke back on the ground. She reached over to her backpack and soaked a rag in cold water and placed it on Sasuke's forehead to cool him down.

"He's still running a fever." She frowned. "I don't understand why none of the anti venom potions worked. There must be some herbs here that will calm down his charka."

She studied the powerful aura around him. "I have to locate a cure and find Naruto. I hope I can find something that will help him."

She looked back at Sasuke one last time before leaving the cave, not knowing if he would stay safe or not.

XXX

"Stupid rotten snake." Naruto kicked the remains of the oversized serpent that he defeated. "That's what you get for messing with Naruto Uzumaki!"

He took several deep breaths and realized he was in the middle of nowhere. "Great. I have no idea where Sakura chan or Sasuke are at."

He glanced from one point of the forest to another point and got frustrated. "It all looks the same! How in the world am I suppose to find them?!"

"Are you sure we should follow this kid? He seems completely clueless."

Hidden in some bushes several yards away from Naruto, the leader of the group nodded. "You heard what Orochimaru ordered us to do. Kill Sasuke Uchiha. And this brat is his comrade. He will lead us straight to him."

"If you think so Dosu." The female sighed.

"No point in standing around. I need to start looking!" The demon started to walk.

"Yes, take us to your friend." Dosu chuckled softly. "And lead us to your death!"

XXX

After picking several plants around the cave, Sakura sensed a dark energy and tossed a kunai over to where she felt the power coming from.

"I know someone's out there!" She pulled out another kunai. "Come out!"

"Hm. Not bad for a human ninja." The same person that attacked Sasuke came forth from behind a tree.

"You! What did you do to Sasuke?!"

She shrugged. "I only gave him what he wanted. However, if the venom in his body doesn't stop spreading soon, he will die."

"Tell me what I can do to save him!" She cried out.

"Do you wish to save your friend? Then you must sacrifice some precious scarlet that courses through your body." A disguised Orochimaru walked over to Sakura. "And you better hurry, your team will be in a fight for their lives."

Not getting the answer she wanted, the nurse tossed the weapon at the woman. She let out a spine chilling laugh before disappearing in thin air.

"Better hurry to Sasuke kun before they come." Sakura could hear her voice still. "If you die, he dies as well."

"What does she..."

"Sakura chan!" Rushing over to her, Naruto relaxed to catch his breath.

"Naruto!" Sakura smiled. "You're okay!"

"Not for long!"

A powerful burst of sound blew Naruto and Sakura to the ground.

"What a fool!" The female feline of the group laughed. "He led us to a girl!"

"Don't worry Kin, Sasuke shouldn't be far from here." A second feline came out of hiding.

"_They're after Sasuke too?" _Sakura got off the ground with her teammate. _"What do these creatures want from him?"_

"How about this?" A Mist ninja held out his hands. "Tell us where Sasuke's at and I won't have to blast you fools into a million pieces."

"Never!" Naruto made a hand sign. "Ninja Art: Shadow clone justu!"

Around ten clones appeared around the Mist ninjas.

"Sakura chan, I will handle them." Naruto looked over. "Go find Sasuke."

"But Sasuke is..."

The demon began fighting off the three felines. "Hurry! Before they find him!"

She nodded and hurried away from the fight. As explosions went off, Sakura came closer and closer to the hidden cave until a large gust of wind blew her into the cave. The powerful wind also caused the entrance of the cave to collapse, blocking the only way out and trapping Sakura's leg stuck under all the rubble.

"Ah!" She cried in pain, trying to move her leg.

"..." Sasuke fluttered his eyes but the pain caused his to pass out again.

"_This is bad." _Sakura struggled to think clearing. _"Sasuke's going to die if I don't think of something soon."_

_*"Do you wish to save your friend? Then you must sacrifice something precious scarlet that courses through your body." A disguised Orochimaru walked over to Sakura. "And you better hurry, your team are going to be in a fight for their lives."*_

Sakura then looked down at her veins going through her arms after remembering what the woman said to her. "Is it that obvious?..."

Using all her strength, the cherry blossom pulled her leg out from underneath the rocks. She tried to stand on it until she realized it was broken and fell back to the ground. Not giving up, Sakura army crawled all the over to Sasuke and held his head up.

"Gah..." She flinched in pain as she pulled out her last kunai, using it to cut a small straight line on her wrist. "Wake up Sasuke."

His head fell limp in her hands. "Sasuke!"

The harsh charka surrounding the vampire started to attack her. "Don't let it take over you!You're stronger than this!"

Tears fell down onto Sasuke's face. As the aura continued to fight Sakura, her grip on the Uchiha tighten, refusing to let go.

"Sakura..." Sasuke's blurry vision slowly returned to normal when it focused on the crimson stream of blood dropping on his clothes.

"Drink it." She brought her wrist closer to his face. "It will stop the pain."

He turned away from her wrist and looked up at her neck, reaching for it with freezing fingers.

"Here." She helped him up to get closer to her.

"Sakura..." He closed his eyes as he brought his mouth over to her throat. "Thank you."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his teammate and sunk his fangs into her neck, taking deep drinks of blood. The more he drank, the better he felt. As he returned to normal, he regain his strength and realized what he was doing to Sakura and stopped.

"Sakura..." He examined her and noticed her injured leg. "Who did that to you?"

"It doesn't matter." She softly smiled, feeling faint from all the blood she lost. "I'm just happy you are okay."

Sakura closed her green eyes and fell asleep in his arms. He covered Sakura with his cape and picked her up gently. The Uchiha noticed something was different about him. There was new power coursing through his body. Was it from the seal the mysterious woman placed on him? Or was it from the blood he drank from Sakura? He looked down at her and knew it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was killing the one who broke her leg.

XXX

"Dammit!" After all of Naruto's clones were defeated, he became completely out of charka.

"End of the road twerp!"

Before the three Mist ninjas could attack, an intense power brought everyone to their knees.

"This power..." Dosu coughed up blood from the pressure. "Where in the world is it coming from?!"

Coming from out of the shadows, Sasuke emerged over to the battlefield with a wounded cherry blossom in his hands. "Which one of you did this?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at him, not believeing all of this power was coming from his friend that was covered in black marks. "What's wrong with Sakura chan?"

The vampire then activated his Sharingan. "Which one of you did this to her?!"

"I don't want to brag..." When the charka pressure calmed down, the spiky haired member of the Mist stood up. "But most of this damage is from me."

The leader noticed who the vampire was and knew they were no matched for him. "Shut up Zaku, you fool!"

"Naruto," after the blonde stood up, Sasuke handed Sakura over to him, "watch over Sakura."

"Okay..." Naruto slowly backed away from the Uchiha with Sakura in his arms.

In lighting speed, Sasuke appeared behind Zaku and grabbed both of his arms, pulling them towards him as he kept a foot on his back.

"Gah!" He cried, not able to move.

"Looks like you're very attached to these arms." The vampire evilly smirked. "Let's see you do any damage without them!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura fluttered her eyes, looking up to see the blonde demon was holding her. "Huh? Naruto?"

"Sakura chan! You're alright!" He hugged her.

"I'm fine." She balanced on her other leg to keep herself from moving her injured one. "Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto pointed over to the vampire, seeing that he was ripping the arms off of Zaku. Sakura's eyes widen, who was the ruthless monster attacking that Mist ninja? It finally hit her that it was Sasuke... No, that person using that much intense power wasn't the Sasuke she knew... Was this scary power from the curse mark?

"You bastard!" Zaku squirmed on the ground. "I swear you'll pay for this!"

Sasuke dropped Zaku's ripped arms next to the bleeding Mist feline. "Who's next?"

"_This mission is going downhill fast!" _Kin was frozen in fear. _"He'll kill him if I don't do something quick!"_

The female Mist ninja saw Sakura away from the blonde brat and teleported over to her and grabbed the human by her long pink hair.

"Lay one more finger on Zaku and see what happens to your friend!" Kin snickered. "What a stupid girl. Instead of spending so much time on your hair, you should had been focusing on detecting ninja like me!"

"Sakura chan!"

Kin pulled out a kunai and held it to Sakura's neck. "Don't! I'll cut her open right here, right now!"

"_My leg!" _Sakura winced in pain, collapsing onto the ground.

The raven haired girl chuckled. "Game over girl."

"_No..." _The human looked at her kunai pouched, remembering she had one kunai left. _"It isn't..."_

Sakura pulled out her kunai, making Kin laugh. "Oh please! That won't work on me!"

The Mist ninja tugged at Sakura's hair. "This kunai isn't for you."

"What do you..."

With one stroke of her kunai, Sakura chopped off the hair Kin had a grasped on and pushed her back. Catching her off guard, the Mist ninja fell over and looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha hovering above her.

"Don't Sasuke!" Naruto called out. "She's not worth it!"

"Chidori..."

"No!" Sakura wrapped her arms around him before he could activate his attack. "No more Sasuke."

The Uchiha glared over his shoulder, seeing Sakura crying. After taking a deep breath, the curse markings disappeared and he fell to the ground with her.

"It seems we underestimated you. We surrender." Dosu picked up Kin and Zaku. "I don't understand how _he _expected us to defeat such a powerful foe... Farewell."

The Mist ninja disappeared from the scene, leaving team seven confused and wounded.

"What did I..." Sasuke looked down and his blood tattered hands. "What did I do?"

"_Sasuke..."_

"Here Sakura chan!" Naruto ran over to them and handed Sakura his backpack. "I'm not good with medical stuff, but there's stuff in here for your leg. Right?"

She softly smiled. "Yeah."

"Hiss!" The Uchiha shielded his face with his hands, trying to block the sun that was peeping through the leaves. "Dammit!"

"Naruto, get Sasuke into some shade!" She ordered.

"What about you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. Just do what I just told you."

Naruto dragged the teammate over to the same cave Sakura and Sasuke were trapped in before returning to his other friend, not believeing what he was seeing.

"What's going on?" Sakura held her hand out in the sun, feeling it burn. "Gah!"

"Sakura chan..." Naruto stared into her eyes. "Your eyes... They're red."

She looked down at her pale white legs. What in the world was happening to her?

XXX

"Tsunade sama," a zombie woman moaned and groaned into the pixie's office, "how is research going?"

"Look at this Shizune!" Tsunade held the book out, pointing to a small paragraph about humans. "It says here that humans aren't able to become a creature. However, when they get in physical contact with one, the human gets the creature's powers for at least an hour."

"That's interesting." The zombie nodded. "But why would the Akatsuki need that ability?"

"I'm not sure." Tsunade sighed, slumming back into her chair.

"And by 'physical contact', you mean like a bite or a scratch?"

The nurse shrugged. "Yeah. Or if they are intimate..."

"Lalala!" Shizune blushed and covered her ears. "I don't think we need to worry about that! Sakura's only fourteen years old!"

"True." Tsunade placed down the book and picked up another one.

Shizune recognized the book cover. "Isn't that the history book on former Hokage Minato's and the ninth spirit's battle?"

Tsunade nodded. "I hope to find the answers we need in this book."

"Me too..." Shizune pouted. "It's alarming no knowing what they are up to..."

XXX


End file.
